derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Graveyard
The Monster Graveyard is a sort of afterlife and burial ground for all of the fallen monsters and aliens who have died over the years, primarily those defeated by the Ultras. It is an important location to all Kaiju, and is generally believed to be where they will go when they die. Nature Not many details have been discovered about this place, but what is known that the Monster Graveyard is a distortion of spacetime of some sort, located somewhere in the universe. The Monster Graveyard acts as an afterlife for the Monsters, Aliens, and Sentient Beings (both good and evil) whom have been defeated by the Ultras, other monsters, humans, or died of other means throughout the centuries. When any opponent is destroyed, their soul is lifted and sent to the Graveyard, where their bodies would be reconstructed. The creature, however, is forced to reside in the Graveyard for the rest of eternity, unless it is revived by an outside source. Kaiju themselves believe they will go to this place when they die naturally, though this is unknown. It has also been shown that native monsters at rest desire to stay in this place, such as when Seabozu was taken out of the Graveyard but immediately wanted to go back, seeing the place as his home. It can be shown that the Monster Graveyard acts as a "Heaven" to monsters. It was has been discovered that the graveyard was the only place where a monster can find true peace. The Graveyard also appears to be inter-universal, as monsters from Tiga's universe and Gaia's Universe and other universes have been confirmed to reside within the Graveyard. Important Locations Grave Gate The Gate into the Monster Graveyard. Said to be 600,000 years old, it is recognized by its design of 3 gigantic rings looped around one another. Floating Continent The Floating Continent is the massive area within the Graveyard in which the souls of the Monsters and Aliens whom had been defeated reside. It was also the destination in which the Ultra Brothers fought the revived Four Heavenly Kings, as well as where the climax of the Ultra Galaxy Film took place. Valley of Flames The Valley of Flames is a river of magma that resides within the Floating Continent. Deep beneath the magma is a tubular pathway of fire that encompasses a narrow pathway that leads to the weapon known as the Giga Battlenizer, which was sealed away by Ultraman King following Ultraman Belial's first attack, and is guarded by an EX Zetton. Events * The Monster Graveyard is first seen by the SSSP where they discover Seabozu headed for Earth, along with several deceased monsters. * The Babaloneon Empire stated that all the monsters under their control were revived from the Monster Graveyard. * The kaiju, Myu, was taken from his home in the Monster Graveyard to Earth. * Ultraman journeys to the Graveyard to stop the source of where the revived monsters keep coming from. He finds the source to be Geronimon and thus battles with the monster to stop him. ** Interestingly, this is the only incarnation of the Monster Graveyard to not take place in space. Instead it resembles an arctic, frozen wasteland, and all of the dead monsters and aliens that reside there are entombed in massive blocks of ice. ** It can be presumed in this instance that Geronimon was aligned with Alien Mephilas and the Alien Baltans, who had been threatening the Earth at the time. * GUYS traveled to the Monster Graveyard after receiving a distress signal coming from it. There, they find a pair of Lesser Bogals that somehow wandered in. ** Mebius and the Ultra Brothers: Ace, Taro, and Hikari, face off against the Four Heavenly Kings in their attempt to revive Alien Empera through Mecha-Zamu. * The battle involving Ultraman Belial and his 100 Monster Army versus the remaining Ultra Brothers and the ZAP SPACY takes place in the Monster Graveyard. * Alien Bat stated that he took the souls of Gubila, Gomess, and Earhtron as his first test subjects from the Monster Graveyard. Trivia * The Monster Graveyard is one of very few afterlife locations accessible by mortals. Category:Ultra Series Category:Locations Category:Alternate Dimenions Category:Alien Locations Category:Afterlife Locations Category:Kaiju